An enterprise will often encourage employees to become more effective leaders. The inherent value of leadership development may be a key foundation to help enact the mission, vision, values, and/or goals of the enterprise. Moreover, a leadership development program may seek to be fully aligned with the strategic plan of the organization and reflect a long-range commitment of all level of leaders at the enterprise. The program may strive to be competency-based with measurable outcomes and appropriate diagnostic measures.
In some cases, however, an enterprise may need more capability, consistency, and ownership at the leadership level. For example, the enterprise may lack consistent examples of what quality leadership looks like in action, resulting in a high degree of variability in leadership styles and behavior and an inconsistent experience for employees. Senior leaders may lack engagement and confidence in the future of the enterprise. Fragmented leadership development programs and inconsistent deployment across the organization may further these problems. While leadership training can be given to employees to address such issues, determining which employees should receive this type of training can be a difficult task, especially when there are a substantial number of employees and/or a number of different levels of leadership experience. For example, the decision to provide such training will typically be based on information from a number of disparate systems that may not be able to communicate with each other. Such systems may include, for example, human resource databases, training program systems and modules, paper files, manager surveys, real world interactions with actual customers, etc. As a result, it can be difficult to properly gather and review the appropriate information to make an informed decision. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate administration of an employee leadership training program in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.